Proposed work includes: 1. Continued efforts to improve in vitro cultivation of JC virus. 2. Comparison of multiple isolates of JC virus. 3. Continued development of diagnostic techniques for detecting JC virus infection. 4. Study of the oncogenicity of JC virus. 5. Continued study of JC virus infections. 6. Search for JC virus DNA in human tumors.